Hearing Silence
by PinkMusicalCherry
Summary: Hermione opens the greenhouse door to a screaming mandrake. She doesn't realise that there may be a terrible effect to her ears deafness. Losing her hearing, Hermione fights to stay top of her classes but she's losing her will slowly. Will anyone help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers. This story is currently being lightly edited – well, actually I'm mostly editing the Author Notes through it as they are **_**quite**_** awful, haha. Silly 13 year old me. Hope you're having a lovely day!**

**SUMMARY**:

Hermione opens the greenhouse door to a screaming baby mandrake. She doesn't realise that this may cause terrible effect to her ears. Deafness. Losing her hearing, Hermione fights to stay top of her classes but she's slowly losing her will. Can anyone help her?

**Hearing Silence**

Hermione left Harry and Ron in the common room to make her way down to the greenhouses. She was going to hand in her Herbology essay to Professor Sprout. True, it wasn't due until tomorrow but Hermione preferred to hand it in early.

Seven floors down brought Hermione to the large oak front doors of Hogwarts. As she made her way down the lawns she caught sight of one of her least favourite people in the world – Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, "if it isn't the Mudblood. Come down here without your body guards I see."

"I could say the same for you," Hermione had noticed Crabbe and Goyle's absence from Malfoy's side.

"I don't _need _bodyguards, Granger. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a dim-witted little girl with tainted blood."

Hermione pulled out her wand and had it pointed at Malfoy in a flash.

"Dim-witted little girl, am I?" She asked, tapping her wand. A couple of bright orange sparks flew out of it.

"Hey!" Said Malfoy, "Don't point you wand at me!"

"Best take it back then Malfoy – unless you want me to mess up that pretty face of yours – and you know I will."

Malfoy glared at her for a few moments before saying "Fine, Granger. I take it back… for now."

"Good boy!" smiled Hermione before pushing past him down to the greenhouses.

As Hermione came skipping into the greenhouses she couldn't help but smile. 'Stupid ferret' she thought. She came to the right door; Greenhouse three to be exact.

Hermione pushed open the door.

Suddenly a horrific screaming filled her ears leaving her shocked still. She fell to the ground as did her essay. Hermione crawled on all fours, grabbing her parchment as she made it out of the door. Slamming it behind her, Hermione was shocked that she could be so careless. If she had waited by the door then she would have heard the screaming bloody plants.

Hermione sighed. What's done is done. _I guess I __will __be handing this essay in tomorrow_ she thought staring down at the slightly tattered piece of parchment. With that, Hermione made her way out of the greenhouses and up to the castle for dinner; ears still ringing with echoing screams…

"What's up Hermione?" asked Ron, his mouth full with half-chewed food,

Hermione had been rubbing her temples nearly all through dinner and Ron and Harry had begun to notice.

"Ron. How can you expect me to answer that with you showing off your partially digested potatoes?" Hermione scoffed.

"He has a point, Hermione. Why do you keep rubbing your head?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I was on my way down to hand in our Herbology assignment…" Hermione proceeded to tell the whole "thrilling" tale of the mandrakes and their damn screaming.

"Don't you think you should go and visit Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked after she'd finished telling both boys,

"Why would Hermione need to visit Madam Pomfrey?" interrupted the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"She's just walked in on a screaming plant," said Harry

"Baby mandrake," Hermione said.

Ginny grinned at Hermione correcting Harry and said, "She seems fine to me. She's still extremely smart and – er – intellectual,"

"Yeah, but still, if your headache doesn't go away, you will go see her, won't you?" Ron pressed.

"Of course, Ronald. I'm not dumb you know."

"Oh, trust me Hermione," grinned Harry, "We know."

Hermione smiled and tried to ignore the stab of pain behind her earlobes. _Ah, it's just a side-effect from that baby mandrake_ she comforted herself, _I'll feel better in the morning._

With those thoughts running through her mind, Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower for some much needed rest before tomorrow's classes…

**A/N: 13 year old me **_**loved**_** asking for reviews at the end of every chapter! Haha. I'm going to remove most/all of the end notes I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-- Hi everybody! I havent been working much on this story cause I have a bigger one that i'm writing. Hope this chapter's up to scratch. The mandrake's weren't fully grown thats why she didn't die. Plus if she died, there'd be no story, right? On with the chapter.**

The next day Hermione was awoken by a shake from Lavender Brown.

"Aw, Lavender, what's wrong?" Hermione asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Your alarm has been ringing for the last ten minutes!" Lavender shouted back.

Sure enough as Hermione looked over at her bedside table, the alarm was ringing. It didn't sound that loud this morning though. Maybe she needed a new one.

"Sorry Lavender," Hermione rubbed her temples. They still hadn't stopped aching. Maybe she needed to see Madam Pomfrey afterall. Lavender turned around to help Parvati with her braid and left Hermione to getting dressed.

Once Hermione had slipped on her black robe and pulled her bushy hair into a high ponytail, she headed down to the common room. She was greeted by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Your head feel better this morning?" Asked Harry,

"Well, it hurts a little but i'll visit Madam Pomfrey after classes this afternoon," Hermioen replied,

"Yeah, she'll probably fix you in no time," Ron added as the four began their way out of the common room, heading for the Great Hall,

"Don't you think their should have been a sign on that greenhouse door?" questioned Ginny,

"Lazy teachers..." Murmured Harry.

Hermione's first class that morning was Arithmancy – one of her favourites. The only bad parts were that her best friends weren't in it and that Malfoy was. As she waited in the corridor outside the classroom – early as always – the smirking thing himself appeared.

"Hello Mudblood," He sneered,

"Ferret," Sighed Hermione,

Malfoy did not like being taken so lightly. Especially not by a Mudblood.

"You know Granger, with that hair of yours, someone might mistake you for a mop. You certainly look like one in those robes,"

Hermione self-consciously pulled a piece of hair from her face and turned away from Malfoy. She had always hated her hair.

Malfoy knew he had got her and continued tearing her down,

"Actually Mudblood, those robes make you look like a man," He smirked, "Or maybe we shouldn't blame the robes..."

Just at that moment Ernie Macmillan – who was also took Arithmancy – turned the corner and waved Hermione over. Hermione glared once at Malfoy before joining Ernie.

Draco smirked as he watched her head over to that pompous, Hufflepuff moron. In truth, he quite liked her hair – not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

As the day wore on, Hermione was continuously asking for queestions and directions to be repeated. Professor Snape actually took points from Gryffindor for this! Finally as classes finished at five 0'clock, Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing, knowing she could put it off no longer.

Hermione walked through the wing and tentatively knocked on the nurse's office door. A few moments later Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"Um, well you see, yesterday I kind of accidently walked into a greenhouse and well, there were a few mandrakes in there. Screaming..."

"They were only baby ones?" Asked Madam Pomfrey,

"Well, i'm not sure... I didn't die but my hearing is a little bad at the moment and my head is aching a lot..." Hermione said,

" Hear, let me see you ears," Madam Pomfrey immediately conjured a magical device that began observing her ears. Once it was done, two perfect models of Hermione's ears had appeared in Madam Pomfrey's hand. She began studying them...

"Oh dear," She muttered, "It appears that your ear drums have been damaged by the mandrake's screech..."

"You can fix them though, right?" Hermione asked worriedly,

Madam Pomfrey looked fearfully at Hermione before hurrying over to a nearby bookcase. She pulled a potion vile off of the top shelf and brought it back over to Hermione.

"This potion will fix your eardrum but..." Madam Pomfrey didn't want to tell Hermione something,

"But what?"

"Well, even though your eardrum will be back to normal, you may still have damaged – or no hearing. It may restore your hearing but the chances are very slim. Hearing is a very difficult thing for magic to deal with..."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"So everything alright with your ears now?: Asked Ginny later in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, erm, sure. You know, I – I might lose my hearing, but the headaches are fading!" Hermione said brightly,

"Good... Wait – WHAT?"

**Hey guys thanks for reading. PLEASE PLEAS review. It'll help with mys tory. Thankyou so much. Xxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, just wanted to say a BIG thankyou to all those lovely reviewers from chapter 1 and 2! I'm going to list you because I love you so much! LOL! **

**Smiles420**

**Bella1992**

**ONIX-21**

**xHarryxPotterx**

**Yemi Hikari**

**So yep, i'm grateful for those reviews and please leave a review at the end!**

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

The next day Hermione woke up before her alarm could go off. Which was probably lucky as she might not have heard it anyway.

According to the bright numbers of the clock she was awake a half an hour earlier than normal. So as not to disturb the other sleeping girls, Hermione pulled her clothes and her school robes with her into the bathrroom as quietly as she could.

Turning on the warm water of the shower Hermione noticed how the water didn't make as much noise as it usually did against the tiles. Sighing Hermione tried to find a bright side to possible deafness.

'I guess it'll be much easier to read and study...' thought Hermione, sighing yet again. How would she ever become an auror now?

Hermione turned off the water and dried herself before pulling on a summery skirt and pale yellow top. Finally before braiding her bushy hair, Hermione pulled on her black robes and put some mascara on. 'Definitely not a man,' thought Hermione confidently, cursing Malfoy's remarks.

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

Hermione strode confidently into the Great hall for breakfast. Spotting Harry and Ron she dropped onto the bench opposite them.

"G'morning Mione," Yawned Harry.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said as she watched Ron stuffing his mouth with a croissant.

"So your headaches have finally gone?" Asked Harry turning a concerned eye onto Hermione,

"Erm, yes. My head feels great now!"

Hermione just wasn't ready to tell Harry and Ron about her 'condition' yet. After speaking with Ginny she'd told her not to tell anyone else just yet.

After breakfast the trio made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

During classes that day Hermione made a great effort to sit as close to the teacher as possible. This helped a lot and Hermione finally made it out of her last class.

It was still about an hour or so until dinner so Hermione decided to head up to the common room to read a book. She was going to be reading a lot more than normal. You didn't need hearing to be able to read.

As Hermione made her way through the portrait, the chaotic noise that normally poured out from all of the Gryffindors didn't come. 'It should be easier to read then,' she thought to herself. Making her way across the common room and waving to Neville and Seamus, Hermione finally made it to the staircase to the Girls' dormitories.

She searched her trunk until she found her thick book called '_Mythical Creatures and the Ignorance of their Exixtance'_.

"I bet Luna would love this book," Hermione smiled to herself before leaving the dormitory for the common room.

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

Hermione was sitting in a chintz armchair by the fire. One of her favourites. She had been peacefully reading until a certain red-head came along and took the other armchair.

"Hi Hermione," Said Ginny, "Have you told them yet?" 'Them' obviously referred to Harry and Ron.

"No Ginny," Hermione tiredly closed her book, "I'll tell them when i'm ready..."

"How long do you reckon you have?" Asked Ginny curiously, wondering when Hermione's hearing would disappear completely,

"I'm not sure," Hermione sighed, "It's still alright if I sit close to the teachers or to whoever i'm talking to. I really, really hope it's not permanent..."

Ginny smiled softly at her friend, ""Whatever happens, i'm still going to be here – whether you can her my annoying voice or not.."

Hermione grinned at the red-head before leaning over to give her a hug.

"I'm going to go to the library okay? I've gotta look up thedates for Wendella What's-her-name's witch burning for History of Magic," Hermione told Ginny before heading out of the portrait hole, destined for the library.

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

Hermione scoured the book shelves before finding the book she'd need. She still had her Mythical Creatures book incase she got bored.

Hermione sat herself down at a desk by a window and began searching through the book.

She was alone in her study for a good ten minutes before a voice finally broke through her concentration. Looking up, Hermione saw that pale, arrogant face of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger! What the hell's the matter with you? I called your dirty name three times!" Malfoy stared at Hermione in annoyance.

Hermione felt slightly embarrassed at her hearing-loss and turned her face into a scowl,

"Maybe I was trying to _ignore _you. Did you think of that?" Hermione snapped back at Malfoy,

"Nobody ignores me. Anyway, I need that book," Malfoy also took History of Magic and needed those dates.

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Because I need it Granger,"

"You know what? I'm not done with it so sod off!"

Draco glared at Hermione for a moment before dropping down into the seat opposite her.

"I'm going to sit here until you're done then Mudblood,"

'At least when my hearing goes, I won't have to hear his annoying voice or his damned insults'.

After a while Hermione couldn't take the constant daggers she was receiving from Malfoy. So she stood up, dropped the book on the table and left without another word – leaving a slightly abashed but all-together satisfied Malfoy behind.

--------------♥♥♥♥----------------

It was as Hermione was drifting into an uneasy sleep that she realised she ahd left her Mythical creatures book at that library desk.

Hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't touched it, she fell into her pillow of dreams...

**A/N: Review if you liked it! Tell me what you think! Xxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm really, really sorry I haven't been able to update for a while – I've been going through some stuff...**

**Please review!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sat watching the sun set below the lake. She was leaning against a rock, hidden from view from the castle. She had skipped dinner in favour of the stillness of the water and she could now feel her stomach start to rumble.

Today had been pretty horrible. She had awoken sometime after her first lesson had already started. It seemed Lavender and Parvati couldn't even bother to wake her this morning. During her Charms lesson, she could hardly make out Flitwicks's squeaky voice and to top it all off, she could hardly hear any conversation during lunch.

By now the sun was totally gone and had left behind an icy breeze. She was not supposed to be out this late and would probably get into a lot of trouble if she was caught. Sighing, Hermione was about to get up when someone dropped a book down next to her with a light thud.

"Interesting choice of reading material," said a voice Hermione instantly recognised.

Malfoy had dropped her Mythical Creatures book down next to her and now he too dropped to the ground.

"Aren't we the all extravagant rule-breaker? Why are you out here so late, Granger?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy."

"Skipping meals now as well as classes," Malfoy waited said,

"Wasn't hungry – and I didn't hear my alarm go off this morning..."

"You don't seem to be hearing very much at all lately Granger. What's up with that?"

"Nothing! Gees piss off Malfoy!"

"How touchy of you," Malfoy leaned over her, "But know this Mudblood, I'll be watching..."

"Yeah, watching with your freakish ferret face," Hermione scoffed before standing up with her book and heading back towards the castle for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke before the other girls and quietly crept into the shower. It was a few moments before she realised the cool water was making no sound impact onto the tiles. Tentatively Hermione broke out a small tune. She began singing softly and still heard nothing. Raising her voice Hermione desperately tried to hear her own voice. After a few moments of raising her voice, she could finally hear herself sing.

A couple moments later the bathroom door flew open and a red faced Parvati stood there. Obviously she had been banging and yelling through the door at Hermione.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Parvati yelled,

"Because I'm in the shower," Hermione replied peeking around the edge of the shower curtain.

"Well get out already! I need a shower too!"

Hermione hurriedly pulled on a pair of black tights and a grey cotton cardigan over her dark top before hurrying back into the dorm for her robes. Collecting her book bag, she made her way down to the common room to meet Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed in an almost inaudible voice as she hugged Hermione,

"It's getting worse Ginny. I could hardly hear my own voice this morning..."

"Really? Wow. When are you going to tell harry and Ron?"

"I don't know...."

After what seemed like endless corridors, the pair found themselves the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Harry," Said Ginny as she pulled a plate of pancakes towards her,

"Hermione! "Cried Ron, "You missed dinner last night!"

Trust Ron to have food on his mind...

"I wasn't hungry. Did you finish your Transfiguration essay?"

Ron paled slightly. "Not exactly......"

The rest of Ron's speech was cut off by the usual swarm of owls.

A brown owl landed next to Hermione with a small envelope tied to its leg. Harry, Ron and Ginny were busy scanning the Daily Prophet to notice anything so Hermione opened it:

_Miss Granger,_

_It is important that you come straight to my office straight after breakfast. Professor Dumbledore has already excused you from your first class._

_Madam Pomfrey._

Wondering what Madam Pomfrey could possibly want with her, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall, avoiding all of the looks shot at her from her friends and a pair of grey eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione knocked lightly on the Hospital Wing door. She opened it carefully and glanced around for Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey peering around her office door. Seeing as the Hospital Wing had no other occupants, Madam Pomfrey thought it safe to talk on a nearby bed.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione,

"Well, I've just gotten letter from St. Mungos..."

"And..." Said Hermione,

"Well, it turns out you're not the first to be, um, exposed to baby Mandrakes."

"I'm not?" Hermione was baffled.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly looked over towards the closed Hospital Wing door. Had she heard something?

"No Miss Granger, you're not. Another man was in a similar situation to you. He is currently residing in St. Mungos – he fully lost his hearing..."

"Oh..."

'That doesn't leave much hope for me then does it?' thought Hermione,

"Hermione, if you'd rather not continue your studies for a while, I could organise for you to go home and see your family?"

"No. I mean, I don't want to stop my classes or anything. I haven't lost my hearing yet, have I?"

"No, not yet,"

"When I do, I'll come and see you, okay?" 'In the meantime, I need to tell Harry and Ron...'

After finishing up with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione made her way back to the Common Room – too tired and worn to continue her lessons for the moment.

**--------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Again I'm really, really sorry about not updating. Hope this chapter was okay........................... The next one's longer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lov all XXxxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I could tell a million reasons for the lateness of this chapter. I wouldn't bore you like that though!I am _really_ sorry though. I probably should finish stories before starting new ones! -- I know what it's like when a story isn't updating as much as you like. I promise to do better!**

x x x

The next day, Hermione woke up on time. She had a quick shower, not even trying to hear the water today. Maybe if she saved some of her hearing it would stay longer? Once she was ready, she walked down the staircase to meet Ginny in the common room.

"Hermione!" Cried Ginny, louder than was necessary Hermione was sure.

"Morning Gin," she gave her friend a hug, "I'm going to tell them today..."

Ginny smiled, "They'll understand Hermione and you know it's time,"

Hermione sighed. Of course she knew it was time. It had been time days ago.

"Morning Harry. Where's Ron?" Hermione heard Ginny ask over her shoulder. She turned around and shot Harry a smile which he returned as a grin.

"He's coming now," Harry said, "he's just finding his Transfiguration essay,"

Sure enough, a few seconds later the tall redhead appeared by Harry's side.

"Breakfast?" He asked,

"Sure," said Ginny, pulling Hermione along with her, first out of the common room.

"When will you tell them?" She asked as they moved along the corridor ahead of the two boys.

"We have a free lesson this morning before lunch. I'll tell them then," Hermione said, already dreading her decision. What would they think of her? They'd still want to be friends, wouldn't they?

The two girls slowed their walk as Harry and Ron caught up with them.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Ron, annoyed

"Periods," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

At this both Ron and Harry's faces turned scarlet. Hermione giggled at their embarrassment,

"You really shouldn't have asked!"

x x x

The small group made it to the Great Hall in record time. Hermione's stomach was growling – she really shouldn't skip meals. The four sat down next to Neville and Seamus and Dean.

"Did you finish your Potions ingredient list, Hermione?" Asked Neville shyly,

"Pardon?" She asked feeling an embarrassed blush on her cheeks,

"He asked if you finished your ingredient list," Ginny said, speaking right into Hermione's ear.

"Oh," Hermione said, shooting Ginny a smile, "yes I have. Would you like me to help you with yours?"

Ginny threw Hermione a warning glance but Hermione had this under control.

"Yes," Neville sighed, obviously relieved, "thanks Hermione," Potions wasn't Neville's brightest area.

"I'll meet you at the library after dinner," Hermione said before digging into her cereal. She had bigger problems to resolve.

x x x

The morning went quicker than Hermione would have liked. She still didn't know what she was going to say to Harry and Ron.

During Transfiguration, Hermione asked the two to come to the library with her before lunch. They agreed but tried to get her to tell them the news she had.

"I'll tell you in the library," she murmured, "I don't want to be overheard..."

One Draco Malfoy had sent her odd, puzzling looks whenever he thought she wasn't looking – it was starting to get on her nerves. What was his sudden interest in her life anyhow?

She sighed. Soon the whole school would know what a freak she was. Maybe she should just go home and enroll in a muggle school. She could learn about the good old subjects like Geometry and Biology and she'd take Gym class. Sighing again, Hermione tried to concentrate on Professor McGonagall...

x x x

"You might like to sit down," Hermione was standing with her two friends in one of the darker corners of the library – hidden behind rows of shelves and sofas.

Harry and Ron each tok a seat. The candles upon the wall glowed eerily against their pale skin.

"I..er...I'm not sure how to say this but here goes. Remember when I walked in on those mandrakes? And I had those headaches?" Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione continued...

"...my hearing will probably return though," she'd done her best at explaining her situation. She couldn't read the expressions of her best friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked loudly, "we're your best friends Hermione – doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," she answered much quieter than Ron, "I wanted to tell you!"

"We could've helped you Hermione – all those times in class you had to get the Professors to repeat themselves I thought you were just tired," Harry sounded disappointed and the hurt in his voice broke Hermione's heart.

"I'm sorry Harry – I just couldn't find the right time. I-"

"Couldn't find the right time?" Ron asked incredulously,

"I didn't _want_ to lose my hearing Ron!" She yelled. It was as if this was all her fault. Which it wasn't. Right?

"Well you obviously didn't want any help from your friends either!" He shouted back, "and you're not getting any!" With that he stormed away shooting Harry a meaningful look that said plainly 'Follow me or else'.

Harry looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I wish you'd told us Hermione. You don't have to keep everything to yourself-" he shot look in Ron's direction,

Hermione said "Just go Harry," she didn't want Harry to see her cry and she definitely didn't want Ron to see her cry.

Harry didn't look back as he followed Ron out of the library and Hermione sunk down onto the wooden floor of the library, holding her breath in the hopes of holding in her tears.

A couple seconds later, a salty trail made its way down her cheek. Hermione's eyes stung as she let her friends' words sink in. She pulled her knees up under her chin and let the tears stream out faster and faster. She held in all the noise and dropped her head into her hands – shoulders trembling dangerously with each shuddering cry.

x x x

It was a long time before Hermione was able to stop the shudders thumping through her body. It occurred to her that she had missed lunch and that she didn't care. She stood up siently and wondered what the time was. She moved along the wall of the library – looking for the clock on the other side of the bookshelves.

She gasped when she saw it. She hadn't just missed lunch. It was now almost dinner time! She'd missed her afternoon lessons.

Stunned, Hermione walked quickly back along the wall to the window she had passed but hadn't bothered to look out of. She stopped at the large glass pane and stared out over the grounds. It was dark and a soft pinky glow illuminated the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Instead of facing the hordes of students and familiar faces in the Great Hall, Hermione decided she'd visit the house elves in the kitchen for dinner.

She walked between the shelves to the entrance of the library and Madam Pince gave her a suspicious glance before turning back to a pile of obviously "Restricted" books.

Hermione made her way through the double doors and turned down the corridor. She was heading for the staircase. A couple second year Slytherins passed her and pointed at her face with mocking smirks.

Hermione threw them a glare before ducking into a bathroom. It was deserted thankfully as the mirror showed her the face of hell. She sighed at her refelction. The rims of her eyes were tinged with a pink colour that looked positively permanent and there were faded streak marks down the sides of her cheeks where she'd let the tears slide freely from her eyes. Her forehead was creased with worry and desperation and her hair was sticking in a frizz. Her brown eyes looked brighter than usual – the effects of her crying.

She pulled out her white hair tie and pulled all of her frizzy locks from eyes into a low bun. She then splashed water into her eyes and rubbed her cheeks. The worry never left her forehead but she looked acceptable as she left the bathroom. Barely.

She continued her journey down the staircase she'd been headed to and then down the marble staircase to the entrance hall. She sniffed slightly as she stared at her feet – falling on one step after the other. She really needed new shoes.

"GRANGER!" she looked up just in time to see that she was mere centremetres from Malfoy's face. She looked back down and saw that her foot was hovering above his. Maybe she should look where she goes.

"I told you to move out of the way!" Exclaimed Malfoy angrily. Of course he'd been too stubborn to be the one to move.

"I didn't hear you," she said quietly, not looking up again.

"How could you have not heard me?!" He asked pulling at his hair in an annoyed fashion, "what are you? Deaf? Stupid? Of course you're stupid!"

Hermione had heard enough, before too many tears could leak out – it seemed she had a never-ending supply – she pushed passed Malfoy and rushed down the final steps with incredible speed. Malfoy had to grab the side of the staircase to stop himself from falling. "What the hell Granger?!" He called after her.

Hermione had turned at the end of the staircase in the direction of the door that would lead her to the kitchens.

She pushed open the door a few metres from the Great Hall and made her way down the steps into the brightly lit corridor. A few passing Hufflepuffs gave her strange looks but they were just blurs to Hermione's eyes. It seemed the stress and pain of the past weeks was now choosing this time to surface.

Tickling the pear of the fruit painting, Hermione grabbed the knob and entered the kitchens to find the bustling house elves preparing food.

One caught sight of Hermione and bowed to the floor.

"Would Miss like some food?"

"Y-yes please," she said getting a hold of herself and sitting at a small table to the side of the four long house tables.

She watched with some fascination as a dozen or so house elves carried an array of chops to the table she knew to be the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron might be eating some of those chops for dinner. No! She would _not_ think about Harry and Ron!

The same house elf came back with two others carrying delicious smelling food. Her stomach grumbled slightly and this made the house elves smile.

"Here you go Miss. Roast potatoes and lemon crumbed fish," the first house elf said placing a big dish infront of her,

"Pasta carbonara and fettuchini!" The second said as he placed a smaller bowl to her side,

The final house elf had brought her treacle pudding for dessert.

It took Hermione a good thirty minutes to finish of her miniature feast. She felt filled to the brim once she was done and she also felt a little better about her day.

She thanked the house elves dearly before making her way out into the hallway. She hurried throught the corridors of Hogwarts, heading up to Gryffindor Tower. She was planning on going straight up to the girls' dormitories – she really didn't want to see Harry and Ron right now.

As she said the password and climbed through the portrait hole, Hermione was happy to see that her two friends were seemingly still down at dinner. She passed through the various Gryffindors and began climbing the right staicase. Sighing with relief, she pushed open her dormitory door and happily shut it behind her. She stood at the door for a few moments, letting the day wash over her when suddenly – the door smacked open! Right into her forehead!

"OWW!" She cried,

"ARGH!" Cried a recognisable voice from the door,

"GINNY?!" Shrieked Hermione, holding her forehead,

"HERMIONE!" Screamed Ginny rushing in, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were right there!" She summoned one of the fluffy pillows off of Parvati's bed and pulled Hermione over to her own bed.

"Ugh! It's okay Ginny. I probably didn't hear you knock," she said bitterly,

"No. I _didn't _knock. I should have. I'm so sorry!" She made Hermione lay down and put the fluffy pillow upon her forehead.

"Where have you been?' Asked Ginny accusingly once Hermione was settled.

"Umm, I had dinner in the kitchens..."

"Hermione, you've been gone since lunch time! _Where have you been?_ I asked Harry at dinner where you were but he just shrugged me off. Ron didn't even look at me," Ginny took a breath before adding in a much quieter voice, "They didn't take well to the news?"

Hermione shook her head numbly – not letting the pillow fall off her eyes.

Ginny sighed, "They'll come around Hermione,"

Hermione pulled the pillow off of her head and turned to look at Ginny.

"I don't think they will Gin. You should have heard them. It was terrible. What if they don't help me out in class? What if I fail?! What if I'm – I'm -I'm," Hermione took a deep breath, "Deaf?"

Ginny cracked a smile, "You can't be deaf Hermione! You can still hear. And anyway, there's a good chance your hearing will be good as new soon."

Oh yeah. Good chance.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep Ginny," Hermione said turning over on her side. She couldn't be bothered changing into pjamas.

"Okay," Ginny said reaching over and giving Hermione a one-armed hug, "I'll see you in the morning," _in the meantime, there's a couple gits I need to straighten out_.

Ginny left Hermione in the dormitory and made her way downstairs to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting in two armchairs by the fire and Ginny made a beeline for them.

She cleared her throat noisily and the pair looked over at her.

"Why did you do that to Hermione?" She asked in a deadly calm silky voice,

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron, equally silkily,

"I mean, you've bloody forced her into depression!" Ginny shouted,

"Ginny, Hermione hasn't exactly acted like our friend," said Harry,

"Oh right. Does the great Harry Potter have to know every secret about his best friend now?" She asked, a menacing look in her eyes,

"Oy!" yelled Ron, "She's the one who's kept something from us! She doesn't even trust us!"

"She didn't want to worry you!" Shouted Ginny. She didn't care that she'd just scared a couple first year girls up the stairs,

Ron's ears were bright red and Harry was stony faced. Ginny shot them another death glare before bounding up the staircase after the little girls. _Boys_ she thought_. _It was up to her to be Hermione's best friend.

Too bad she couldn't help Hermione out in her classes.

x x x

_**I just really want to say sorry for taking so long. I hope people are still reading this! I made this a long chapter to make up for lost time. I wish I could bake you all cupcakes! Please leave me a review! Xxo Xxo Xxo**_


	6. NOTE! new ch4 and new NEW chapter!

OMG! I'm sorry guys my chapter 4 didnt load properly so I went back and added the right chapter!!! I'm going to add a new one now but chapter 4 is also new as it didn't load last time :(

(I hope that made sense! But theres 2 new chaps in here now!)


	7. Chapter 7

**¿ƃuıʇıɹʍ ****ן****nɟıʇnɐǝq ʎɯ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐɔ 'ǝ****ן****doǝd ʎǝɥ ---Here is Chapter 6!! Please enjoy!!**

x x x

The next day, Ginny took it upon herself to wake Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny murmured, gently shaking her friend's shoulder, "Hermione, wake up."

Her mione shifted slightly in her sleep but did not wake.

Ginny shook Hermione's shoulder a little harder and poked Hermione's cheek softly.

This seemed to work as Hermione's eyes snapped open and stared Ginny down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered in annoyance,

"Waking you up," Ginny shrugged, "You have Potions in about ninety minutes and it's good to be up earlier – more privacy to talk,"

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, causing Ginny to jump slightly, "Potions!"

Ginny shook her head, "yes, Potions – Professor Snape,"

"No!" Hermione said with wide eyes, "I forgot about Neville's ingredient list!"

"Oh..." Ginny knew Hermione shouldn't have accepted Neville's pleas.

"Maybe he's downstairs..." With that, Hermione jumped out of bed in her wrinkled up skirt and blouse and whipped out of the dormitory.

x x x

Hermione bounded down the stairs two at a time. She slowed once she reached the common room and peaked around the corner.

"Neville!" She exclaimed. The poor boy was sitting by the dying fire with a roll of parchmet and a chewed quill.

She walked up to him and sat across from his seat by the fire. "I'm so sorry Neville – I should have remembered,"

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Neville said with a kind smile. Hermione noticed it didn't reach his worried eyes.

"I'm going to help you now," Hermione said and despite Neville's weak argumentsshe began telling him the order his Ingredient List should be in.

x x x

"Eye of Newt always comes before the Boomslang Skin because of its powerful properties. You must look at how reactive the potion will become once an ingredient is added," Hermione spoke softly, still sitting across from Neville. At some point Ginny had joined the pair downstairs and was smirking as she took notes.

"You're my new teacher Hermione. I've never learnt this much from Snape in all my years,"

"More like you've never paid this much attention in class in all your years," Hermione said dryly earning a grin from her redheaded friend.

"So does that mean the Lacewing flies would come next?" Neville asked, quill poised,

Hermione let a huge smile stretch across her face, "yes, it does!"

x x x

Vvarious students began stumbling down the dormitory stairs a little after that conversation. Hermione didn't have much trouble ignoring them as any noise they made sounded miles away to her ears.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron!" Hermione's blood flowed cold as Neville's smiling face stared at a point just above her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see her two former best friends looking directly at Neville. They wouldn't looke at her.

_Fine, _thought Hermione, t_hey can't get to me._ She just stared right at them, drilling holes into their faces as they deliberately gazed at Neville. She knew she was getting to them. She could see them shuffle their feet and tighten their robes. Smirking, she kept right on glaring.

The two boys seemed to sigh loudly in annoyance. "We'll see you at Breakfast Neville," said Ron, pulling Harry towards the portriat hole.

Hermione's glare softened as she watched her friends disperse and she could have sworn Harry shot her glance – and not an evil glance...

x x x

"Okay, we need to get you into some clean clothes," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Hermione and Nevill had just finished and there was only twenty minutes of breakfast left.

"Okay, but we have to be quick," Hermione said woriedly.

Ginny pulled Hermione up to the girls' dormitories and opened up Hermione's door. Parvati and Lavender had already gone downstairs.

Ginny sat Hermione on her bed before diving into the drawer Hermione kept all her clothes and robes neatly folded. Shuffling through she let out more than one scoff at Hermione's conservative skirts and high necked blouses.

"Hermione, do you buy any chance own a mini skirt?" Asked Ginny slowly, gesturing to her own skirt that fell a good six inches above her knees.

"Ginny, they're not _allowed_. Plus, it'd be covered by my robes anyway..."

"Hermione, you only need to wear yor robes during _school_ hours – which means you can take it off every afternoon and every weekend,"

"Ginny I do not want to wear a mini skirt," Hermione said defiantly.

"Wait here. I'm just going to my room for a second," With that Ginny left the dormitory.

It was only about eighty seconds before ther edhead returned. She nodded at Hermione still seated on the bed before revealing what she'd brought.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was holding a small grey, pleated skirt and a tiny, tight white tank top. "I'm not wearing those," was all Hermione could say beofre Ginny dived at her.

x x x

Hermione looked into her dormitory mirror. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head and her eyes were lined with brown pencil.

Of course the thing Hermione was most looking at was her skirt. She was in the pleated mini which came a good four-ish inches above her knee. Her legs _did _look longer but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was not a good idea. The white tank top was etremely tight and made her chest look a lot bigger than it really was. _This is not good_, she thought to herself. Hemrione grabbed a long black school robe and tightened it to cover her outfit. Ginny had given her light brown ballerin aflats to wear and had made her one pair of school shoes disappear.

"It's for your own good," she had told Hermione as she left to get her bookbag, "you need a new look,"

What would Hermione do in classes today? Maybe she should let her teachers know about her...condition. Hermione let out a dry laugh. She could imagine Snape's grimy smile at her piece of information. It would be hell.

Ginny chose that moment to storm through the dormitory carrying both girls' bookbags.

"I've added a few necessities to your bag," she began ticking them off her fingers, "Lip gloss, Hairspray, Comb, Perfume..."

_Oh God,_ Hermione thought before being pulled down into the common room ready for breakfast.

x x x

"Hermione is that poo?" Hermione was eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast and immediately looked down into the depths of her food. Nope, no poo.

She looked around to see Demeza Robbins waiting for an answer. "Umm," she began,

"It _is _you!" Exclaimed Demelza. Oh, _you_ not poo.

"Yes, it's me," Hermione said.

There was a strange sound in her ears this morning. Almost like a cross between a whistle and a storming train. It was slightly annoying to say the least.

"What's going on with you and Hary and Ron?" Lavender asked from across Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked,

Lavender shot her a confused look before asking the same question again a little louder.

"Oh," said Hermione, embarrassed, "We're just in a small...disagreement," they weren't in a fight were they?  
Of course not.

"Hermione, I'll see you at lunch. I have History of Magic now," Ginny swooped in and gave Hermione a hug before leaving the Great Hall.

Lavender and Parvati had finished off their toast and were getting ready to walk to the dungeons. Seamus and Dean had just left with Neville so Hermione decided to walk with the two girls.

"I love your hair today Hermione," Parvati said, scrutinising her style, "It suits the shape of your face," Hermione smiled as the group reached the entrance to the dungeons.

"Your shoes are a nice change from those big things you normally wear," Lavender pointed out, "I'm proud of you Hermione." Hermione just nodded, glancing down at the small shoes she was sporting.

"Did you two finish your ingredient lists?" She asked curiously,

"Yes, just last night actually," said Parvati, "I'm not sure it's exactly correct but Snape's a git anyway. I'm not doing Potions next year,"

"Is that so, Miss Patil?" A dangerously low voice spoke from the shadows. Hermione spun around, whipping out her wand in the process. She hadn't been expecting Professor Snape.

Snape shot Hermione an almost deathly glare who lowered her wand quickly.

"You do not ever raise your wand at me Miss Granger," he hissed as stared at her and Hermione looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Detention for you," he then turned to Parvati, "and you too. Tonight, eight sharp." With that he swept into the Potions classroom, not looking back.

"Git," Lavender murmured as the trio crept into the classroom after their professor.

x x x

Hermione set up her cauldron next to Lavender and Parvati. Neville shot Hermione a confused glance from his spot but Hermione just smiled.

Harry and Ron walked in mere seconds before class began and the pair didn't look at Hermione once.

"Today you will be attempting to brew a Befuddlement Draught," Professor Snape's voice immediately grabbed the attention of his students, "Your instructions are on the board."

Hermione sighed as she got up to collect her ingredients. She was just reaching the cabinet for Sneezewort when a voice interrupeted her thoughts.

"What's up with you and Pothead and the Weasel? They finally seen sense and dumped you?" Hermione turned around to face Malfoy. He was sneering down at her with mocking eyes.

"That's none of your business Ferret. I think you should just back off or go chase your tail," Hermione was _not_ in the mood for Malfoy today. He'd better watch out or he might end up with another red cheek.

"Granger, you just have to face the facts. _Noone _ wants to hang out with a bushy-haired, manly, know-it-all Mudblood. Go back to Muggle Town or wherever it is you come-" 

BANG!!

Hermione had pulled the cabinet door open right into Malfoy's knee.

"OUCH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY-"

"MR MALFOY!" Professor Snape was at the scene in a matter of seconds, "You do not use insults in this classroom and we DO NOT SHOUT!" Snape was fuming. Why must his job be so _hard?_ Insults, shouts, banging doors, raised wands – what was wrong with his students?

"Sir, you just shouted at m-" Draco began,

"SILENCE! You will join Miss Granger and Miss Patil in detention tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Malfoy slitted his eyes at Hermione who glared right back at him.

"Eight o'clock."

With that, the lesson continued in complete silence.

x x x

**Hi everyone, if I have anyone left! I'm super-duper sorry about the wait. I just finished my exams and didn't do too well on my English one. I really don't like the teacher I had this semester to be fair. I didn't learn a thing with her. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update very soon!!! I promise!!! Thankyou for reading Xxo.**


End file.
